Cama de agua
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Cansado tras su viaje hasta la región de los zora, Link se encuentra con una situación nueva. Sin deseos de continuar tras sentirse mal por no recordar a quienes se suponen eran sus amigos y recibir gritos llenos de odio, decide pasar la noche en la posada antes de dirigirse a la sala del trono. Es allí donde conoce el más maravilloso invento: las camas de agua.


**Cama de agua**

Sabía que debía ir a la sala del trono, sabía que debía darse prisa en enfrentarse con Ruta, pero en ese momento Link solo deseaba parar.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado por el arduo trayecto para llegar a la región de los Zora y sus heridas, aunque superficiales, le resultaban dolorosas. Sin embargo no era la pesadez en cada paso que daba lo que le pedía que se detuviera sino el grave error que cometió al ingresar en la zona: Hablar.

No podía evitarlo. Sin importar a donde iba todo lo que observaba eran rostros y paisajes desconocidos que despertaban en él una curiosidad por lo que le rodeaba. La necesidad de comprender el mundo le hacía acercarse a quienes se encontraba con intenciones de preguntar por direcciones o enterarse un poco de la historia de la región. Era una táctica que hasta el momento le funcionaba pero que terminó destruyendo su motivación en esta ocasión.

Para algunos zora era un rostro nuevo y no se molestaban por su curiosidad, exceptos quienes estaban trabajando con quienes procuraba tener conversaciones cortas. Era divertido escuchar sobre sus vidas, aprender un poco sobre cómo eran los zora y verlos esforzarse por continuar siendo felices a pesar del problema que Ganon representaban. Sin darse cuenta de ello representaban la razón por la cual trataba de cumplir su misión, impulsándolo a no dejarse llevar por los límites de su cuerpo solo para darles la paz que merecían.

Otros zora resultaron ser amigos suyos de hace cien años quienes al reconocerlo terminaban sobresaltándolo, causando que su corazón se aceleraba mientras en su mente se debatía si decirles que no los recordaba. Desde que despertó Link no sentía natural hacer muchas expresiones faciales, excepto cuando se trataba de comida, lo cual por primera vez creyó poder usar a su ventaja al mantener para sí mismo sus dudas. Ninguno de ellos pareció ofenderse al descubrir que eran los únicos en poseer las memorias que con tanto entusiasmo compartían asumiendo que era el tiempo lo que le hizo olvidar. Al final algo en que todos parecían concordar que no hablara con los ancianos. Y debió de haberlos escuchados.

La agresividad tanto en el tono como las palabras de los ancianos fue algo que no se esperó, mucho menos terminar siendo la victima de tantos gritos en tan poco tiempo. Acusaciones sobre el destino de Mipha eran hechas en su contra una y otra vez sin darle oportunidad para defenderse, algo difícil de hacer en primer lugar cuando no sabía exactamente cuál era su crimen y su demora en pronunciarse usaba para incriminarlo aún más. Se trataba de una experiencia nueva, desagradable, que plantó una duda en su mente sobre su anterior misión hasta que comenzó a preguntarse si eran ciertas tales acusaciones.

No podía ver al príncipe Sidón ese estado. Le perturbaba la idea de ser víctima de más palabras crueles por lo que decidió tomar de excusa el ser de noche para dirigirse a dormir en una posada. Estaba convencido de que tras dormir unas cuantas horas podría obligarse a continuar en honor a aquellos que perdieron sus vidas en la anterior batalla y por defender a las nuevas vidas que se habían formados tras de ella.

Tras una rápida comida y atender sus heridas fue directo a "Sueños y escamas" la cual era atendida por otro zora que debería ser capaz de recordar. Uno al que no tendría que molestarse en comprobar si sería amigable u hostil al preferir enfocarse en su trabajo.

 _"¿Una cama de agua?"_

Era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre ello y por más que trataba de hacerse una imagen mental no lograba comprender lo que era una cama de agua. Aunque solo minutos antes su curiosidad fue la responsable de su malhumor actual, nuevamente se encontraba luchando contra ella a la hora de elegir donde dormir. Una cama normal o junto a una hoguera podría hacerlo en cualquier lado pero no estaba seguro de aprender lo que era una cama de agua en otra parte, y no podría seguir tranquilo sin saberlo.

Al final la curiosidad volvió a ganarle por lo que tras pagar el precio acordado fue llevado hasta su habitación. Su tamaño era el mismo que el de otras posadas, con las paredes del mismo tono azulado que el resto de los edificios de la región y sin ningún adorno que pudiera apreciar. Nada de esos detalles eran importantes porque mientras se quitaba sus armas sus ojos no podía apartarlos del objeto que ocupaba gran parte de la habitación.

La cama aun siendo de la misma forma y tamaño de las otras que conocía no tenía una sábana que la cubriera dejando ver que su superficie era lisa y brillante. Nada que conociera se igualaba a lo que estaba viendo por lo que con cautela colocó una mano sobre su superficie notando que se hundía conforme aplicaba presión. Pronto tuvo ambas manos comprobando la forma como se movía con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Dejándose llevar por un impulso colocó sus armas y las partes incomodas de su armadura al lado de la cama antes de subirse de ella en un salto. Al rebotar sobre ella todas sus preocupaciones dejaron su mente por un instante.

Nuevo, divertido, eso era una cama de agua.

Con energía que antes no sentía pronto al primer rebote siguió otro y otro haciendo cada vez más difícil para Link mantenerse callado pero con los pocos visitantes que había dudaba que su risa pudiera molestar. Para cuando finalmente el cansancio le impidió seguir brincando estaba sudoroso y no podía moverse. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de su decisión porque había encontrado otro motivo por el cual completar su misión: Las camas de agua eran algo que merecía ser defendido.

...

* * *

 ** _¿De dónde salió la idea? En la posada en la región de los zora al elegir dormir en la cama de agua puedes escuchar a Link haciendo ruidos que no puedo describir (aquí dije que era una risa, que no es del todo cierto) pero que dan la impresión de que en lugar de irse a dormir Link se pasó todo el tiempo brincando en la cama de agua._**


End file.
